


Flight of Fancy

by LittleMissO



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissO/pseuds/LittleMissO
Summary: Started as part of International Regency Appreciation Day (even if it's not going to be finished for it)





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Started as part of International Regency Appreciation Day (even if it's not going to be finished for it)

Serena sat back in the surprisingly comfortable seat and took a long sip of the better than average Shiraz she had been served. Sian had been right when she said that the extra cost for business class tickets was more than worth it. The whole experience had been a world apart from the cattle class conditions she usually endured. The exclusive lounge at Dubai International had been refined and quiet, with comfortable leather seats and hot strong coffee, making her wait to board more comfortable than she had realised it could be. Boarding itself had been a revelation, she had been whisked straight through from the lounge without a queue or a hold up in sight. Her seat on the plane was large, well padded and had ample legroom. Better still Ithe seat next to her was empty. Even if it had been taken there would have been space enough for it not to feel the imposition on her personal space that it usually did. This was certainly a better way to travel she thought. Her only regret was that she’d only splashed out on the homeward stretch of her journey and not both legs. At least she would be returning home in style. If she hadn’t just spent the last week being pampered and surrounded in absolute luxury she would have classed it as a continuation of her holiday, but she doubted any plane could ever compete with the opulence of parts of the United Arab Emirates. Even so, she might quite enjoy this flight, she thought – if the Shiraz was anything to go by.

Her relaxed pondering was interrupted by a discrete cough. Turning to face the aisle, where she assumes the noise has come from, she sees her “Personal Flight Attendants” as they had introduced themselves earlier. Essie and Dan she thought, no that wasn’t right. Dom. Yes, that was it. Essie and Dom.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” Essie started, as politely as possible. Serena started to get a slight sinking feeling in her stomach at something in Essie’s tone. “But I understand that you’re a Doctor.” And there it was, Serena thought. The phrase that meant her relaxed, quiet, uneventful and luxurious flight had come to an end, after (she looked discretely at her watch) forty minutes. Nice while it lasted she thought to herself as she plastered an professional smile over the annoyance that was starting to show there.

“I am a Doctor, well, Surgeon really.” she clarified. “Is somebody ill?” She asks.

“Yes.” said Dom   
“No” said Essie at the same time with a fierce look at Dom.  
“The Major is ill!” Dom insists.  
“Not really,”Essie insists equally strongly “Injured, recovering, yes, but not ill.”

Letting out an internal sigh Serena says  
“Why don’t you tell me the whole story from the beginning?” 

“We’re flying Major Wolfe home. It’s unusual, but the Major insisted on using a commercial airline rather than a military one to return home. There was a rather nasty incident with an IED which led to Major Wolfe being invalided out of the service.”

“Quite nasty by all accounts” Dom interjects “Broken neck, heart torn to shreds..”

“Dom” says Essie firmly and the young man huffs, but allows his colleague to continue the story.”Everything was fine at first, but the Major’s in some pain and I’m not sure about the breathing. It seems a bit forced. Would you mind very much if we moved the Major up here to the seat next to you, just so you could keep an eye on the situation. Major Wolfe is rather proud and doesn’t want to admit there might be a problem.”

“There so is a problem,” Dom offers his opinion, and is rewarded with a glare from Essie. 

“Of course, happy to help” says Serena as convincingly as she can manage.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Essie says genuinely. “We’ll be back in a moment.” smiles and Serena and bundles Dom off with her to the back of the plane. 

Just great thinks Serena, just great. Now I get to spend the rest of the flight stuck next to some middle aged, middle class, pompous bore who is likely going to patronise me all the way back to the UK. And even worse than that I’m going to have to be responsible for making sure he doesn’t die on the way. Serena looks at the remaining Shiraz in her glass, considers draining it, but reluctantly thinks better of it. The last thing she needs is to be accused of treating someone whilst drunk. Reluctantly Serena puts the glass down out of temptations way. Resigned to a long, non alcoholic and tedious flight she turns in her seat to see if she can catch a stwards eye. If she can’t have Shiraz she can at least have coffee. 

As luck would have it she sees Essie, Dom and a third steward heading towards her. She’s just about to speak when she realises the blonde woman between them isn’t wearing the same uniform. Not the same uniform at all. It’s not the smart deep blue that Dom and Essie are wearing. It’s, Serena’s not quite sure, some kind of camouflage perhaps? No, she thinks, it can’t be. Before her brain can finally put the last bit of the jigsaw in place Essie steps forward and says

“Dr Campbell, this is Major Wolfe. Major Berenice Wolfe. The slender blonde woman steps stiffly forwards and shakes Serena’s proffered hand firmly. Not what she had expected, thinks Serena. Not what she had expected at all. Maybe, just maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as she’d feared.


End file.
